zelderscrollsfandomcom-20200214-history
Dawn of the First Day
Setnam visits the Sage Academy to learn more about his powers and meets his new best friend Rocco in Ordon Village. Player Introductions Setnam Onalos is a Zora singer who undertook his Ritual of Maturity. When he returned home to Zora’s Domain, he discovered that his father had died. The grief from this discovery awakened destructive magic powers within him, and he was shunned by his fellow Zora for wielding what they view as a cursed power. Tired of living as a pariah, Setnam set out from home and began to aimlessly wander the Midoro Wetlands, until he heard of the Sage Academy, a school and training ground for any candidates likely to be the next reincarnation of one of the Seven Sages. Rocco is a young Goron and the son of famous blacksmith Biggoron. He leaves his home on Death Mountain for the first time on an errand from his father. He is sent to deliver a sword crafted by Biggoron as a gift for the Royal Family. However, having grown up on a volcano, Rocco has never seen rain in his life. He becomes disoriented and lost during a thunderstorm and ends up in Ordon Village, a farming community in southeastern Hyrule Field, near the Sage Academy. Synopsis 9:00 AM, Day 1 – Ordon Village Setnam emerges from a pond on the edge of the village and meets a fisherman named Bayt. Set sings him a song for good luck and Bayt immediately lands a bass. Rocco heads down main street and sees farmers setting up their produce stands for the day. He speak to an old woman, Frayle, who is unable to give him clear directions to the castle, but he learns from her grandchildren (and indirectly Mayor Grampa) that Princess Zelda will soon be on her way, so he decides to buy some rocks from a local construction company, sit down for breakfast, and wait for Zelda to arrive. Set reaches the front door of the Sage Academy and is escorted in by one of the young cadets. He spots a teacher, Mr. Ingorvald, giving him the evil eye. Set attempts to compliment Ingorvald’s moustache, but his intentions are lost across the large main hall. In Headmaster Rauru’s office, Set demands an audience, upsetting Ingorvald again and infringing upon Rauru’s privacy by barging in. Set asks for a teaching position, but Rauru calmly tells him to come back in 3 hours, after he attends to some important business, and he will judge Setnam’s abilities. Set returns to town to fish his breakfast out of the pond and sees Rocco sitting on a nearby stoop, eating his rock. Set fishes out a Hylian Bass for Rocco to try, and the two become friends, in spite of Setnam’s splashes triggering Rocco’s newly discovered phobia of water. Their conversation is interrupted by a scream from the main street. A Hylian woman is distraught that her daughter strayed too close to the edge of the nearby forest and has been beset upon by monsters. Set and Rocco rush to rescue her. Rocco unsheathes the sword his father entrusted him with, reasoning that he’s using it for a good purpose. He slays one Octorok, then picks up the gut-stones of the slain one to bash in the brains of the other, splattering the little girl with Octorok blood. Setnam sings a lullaby to calm down the girl and her mother, and the girl confesses that she was only by the woods because she saw something shiny. The two adventurers peer into the forest, and a perfect ray of light appears, revealing a Great Fairy, who removes the blood and guts from the battlefield and heals the wounds of the victorious heroes. She then blesses them with experience points and treasure, including some Hylian Herb, a chest of Rupees, and a mysterious wooden key. Set directs Rocco to chomp an apple-bong-style mechanism out of a rock, from which they smoke the Hylian Herb. In the end, they are unsure if the Great Fairy was a hallucination or not, as two hours have absently passed and the two of them are alone in the woods. Characters * Setnam Onalos * Rocco * Beedle * Headmaster Rauru * Mr. Ingorvald Minor Characters * Bayt * Frayle * Mayor Grampa * Boh Regard * Pike * Bonnie Regard * Iliana Regard Category:Episodes Category:Forest Temple Arc